


Birthday Wishes (and birthday kisses)

by zhongwritings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, ChenJi, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Park Jisung (NCT), Kissing, M/M, Role Reversal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blushy chenle, chenle is a blubbering mess because im sick of writing jisung that way, cocky/confident! park jisung, its cute i like it, nomin if you perceive them as such, so some major role reversal here!, the kisses are kind of intense but like, this is jisung's birthday fic woohoo, we like that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongwritings/pseuds/zhongwritings
Summary: All Jisung wants for his 19th birthday is his first kiss, and who is Chenle to deny his wish?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Birthday Wishes (and birthday kisses)

“Your birthday is tomorrow, do you know what you’re going to ask for?” Jaemin asks from where he’s seated on the other side of the practice room. “Jeno and I are going shopping for your presents after dinner, so I kind of at least need a general idea of what you might want.”

Jisung ponders the question for no longer than a moment before he answers, “a kiss would be nice.”

Jeno nearly spits out his water as he enters the room.

“I’m sorry?” He asks as he makes his way over to Jisung. “Did you just ask Jaemin for a _kiss_?”

“No,” Jisung says, waving him off absentmindedly. “Jaemin asked me what I want for my birthday, and I replied ‘a kiss would be nice’.”

“A kiss?” Jeno repeats. “Why do you want a kiss for your birthday? That’s kind of.. a lot to ask, don’t you think? And like, who are you going to ask for that?”

“Well it’s not like I can ask either of you, not to say I would even want a kiss from either of you because I _don’t_.” Jisung says, like it’s obvious. “I’ll just ask Chenle for it. He won’t care.”

Jisung pulls himself from the ground, missing the helpless glance Jaemin and Jeno share at Jisung’s suggestion of asking Chenle for the kiss.

“Maybe.. don’t ask Chenle,” Jaemin tries, not wanting to sound too suspicious. 

“Why not?” 

“Because he’ll probably think you’re weird and then make fun of you for it until the end of time,” Jeno answers. “Just don’t.. don’t ask Chenle.”

“Don’t ask Chenle what?” It’s Chenle’s voice that asks the question, a bit loud over the silence that has settled over the room upon his arrival. 

“Noth-”

“I said I was going to ask you to give me my first kiss as a birthday present because I really don’t want to be an adult who hasn’t even had their first kiss yet, and I was telling them that you wouldn’t care because you’re my best friend, and they insisted that I didn’t ask you.” Jisung rambles on, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “Anyway, you don’t care, right?”

Chenle’s expression gives so much more than _not_ caring, it’s almost amusing. He sputters from where he’s standing in the doorway, his words becoming a useless chortle in his throat.

Jisung… wants him to… kiss him?

Jaemin stands from where he is on the floor, him and Jeno springing into action mode as they see Chenle begin to unravel before them.

“Y-you- you want me… me to.. to kiss..” Chenle’s hand flies up to his lips, the pad of his forefinger pressing gently against the plush surface of his bottom lip. “To.. to kiss you.. your… the.. your..”

“Is something the matter?” Jisung asks. He walks across the room in three measly strides, reaching Chenle before Jaemin gets the chance to. “It’s not that big of a deal, right?”

Jisung has never seen Chenle like this. He is used to seeing a headstrong, confident, careless Chenle- someone who doesn’t care if up is down or if left is right. Someone who goes with whatever and doesn’t question much in terms of sexuality or identity. Perhaps Jisung read him wrong? Maybe he cares more about men kissing than Jisung thought?

“Chenle has never had his first kiss either!” Jaemin suddenly shouts, trying to save the moment. Jisung turns to him, all eyes in the room meeting Jaemin as he tries to wordlessly apologize to Chenle for outing his secret. “He- he’s just nervous… yeah he’s just nervous about you asking him that when he hasn’t had his first kiss either. Maybe.. just leave it. I’ll ask Mark to kiss you.”

“I don’t want _Mark_ to kiss me! Ew!” Jisung complains. Jaemin pushes past him, making his way over to where Chenle is still standing in the doorway. “Now I want Chenle to kiss me even _more_. He can get his first kiss out of the way, and it won’t even be awkward after.”

Chenle just about dies where he’s standing.

 _Jisung wants to kiss… me? He wants to kiss me even **more**? _Chenle thinks. His brain is practically mush by the time he commands his eyes to match Jaemin’s gaze. The pair are sending helpless messages to each other, unsure of what to do.

_Jaemin knows I like Jisung. He can help me out of this. I know he can. Please Jaem-_

“Chenle,” Jisung says from where he is now standing beside Jaemin. Chenle’s eyes travel up to his face. _When did he get so tall.._ “Can you please kiss me? Please?”

And Jisung has this pleading look in his eye that just about melts Chenle where he’s standing.

Chenle is about to try and compose himself, is about to tell Jisung that he can’t kiss him. Not now. Not _ever_. When Jisung interrupts his thoughts with a loud clap.

Jisung’s eyes are bright as a smile washes over his features. 

“You _have to_ kiss me,” He says triumphantly. “You still owe me a wish.”

Jaemin and Jeno share a confused expression, as Chenle’s shoulders shrink under where Jaemin’s hands have planted themselves.

 _Fuck_.

“A wish?” Jaemin asks, turning back to Chenle. “What wish?”

“When we were fifteen,” Chenle begins, defeat obvious in his tone. “Jisung and I played a game of Go-Stop. Neither of us had ever played before and Doyoung taught it to us. We ended up playing... _God_ , well over 100 games? Over the span of a few days. We even started to fight over it… Anyway, we didn’t want to ruin our friendship over a game, so we settled with playing one last, epic, all-mighty game. Whoever won would get one wish. The wish could be anything they wanted. Money, a certain part in a song, clothing, a plane ticket- I mean, _anything_. Jisung ended up winning. This.. this whole time he held onto that fucking wish like it was _gold._ And now…” Chenle raises his head to make eye contact with Jisung. “Now? You want to use it… for this?”

“Yes,” Jisung replies, completely certain. “I want you to kiss me. As both my birthday wish and my Go-Stop wish. Today.”

“Today?”

“Now, actually,” Jisung says. He spares a glance at both Jeno and Jaemin. “Well.. not right _this_ second, but today.”

“Why today? Why now?” Chenle pleads. “Your birthday isn’t until tomorrow!”

“But I said I didn’t want to become an adult without having had my first kiss,” Jisung replies, squeezing past Jaemin and planting himself against the wall outside the practice room, looking cool as ever as Chenle stares up at him hopelessly. “So tonight. I’ll meet you on the roof in an hour.” And with that, Jisung is gone.

Chenle visibly deflates into Jaemin.

“What can we do?” Jaemin asks, his hand landing on top of Chenle’s head. He begins brushing his fingers through Chenle’s hair, before whispering, “Do you want me to send Jeno to go beat some sense into him?”

“No, no,” Chenle laughs. He pulls away from Jaemin before taking a deep breath. “I guess tonight I’m going to kiss Jisung. My best friend. My c… crush.”

“Maybe this will make you feel better about it,” Jeno tries from where he’s now standing beside Jaemin. “Maybe he’ll be a really terrible kisser and you won’t feel a single spark, and you’ll realize _‘oh, he sucks at this. Ew.’_ And you won’t like him anymore.”

“I can only hope that’s how it goes.”

~

Chenle finds himself on the roof an hour later, waiting for Jisung to arrive as the sun disappears behind the skyline. He thinks about all he’s done since he arrived at SM just four years prior. How he ended up befriending someone he had already met back in China ten years before, and how he and Jisung had grown to become so close it was almost weird. Chenle thinks about how he ended up falling for Jisung in the first place. How Jisung somehow went from _best friend_ to _crush_. And then Chenle thinks about how he ended up where he is standing at this very moment. How Jisung had said he wanted Chenle to be his first kiss.

He sighs as he hears the door to the roof open.

He doesn’t bother to turn around, he just presses his forehead against the metal railing in front of him, waiting for Jisung to join him.

“Are you ready?”

_Ready… yeah… **definitely**_

“You’re asking that like you’re about to push me off of this building,” Chenle jokes. “Actually- can you do that instead?” He lifts his head, finally looking Jisung in the eye.

Jisung’s expression softens as he and Chenle stare at each other.

It is silent for more than a beat.

“We don’t have to… you know,” Jisung says finally. “I would never force you to kiss me… to do anything… that you didn’t want to do. We can just lie and say we did so I don’t seem so lame.”

_But I want to._

“But… I… I want to,” Chenle says, and as soon as the words escape his lips, he wants to suck them right back in.

Jisung’s head quirks cheekily to the side.

“You want to?” 

Jisung steps forward, placing his hands on either side of Chenle and caging him against the railing. Normally Chenle would complain about the chill of the metal against his back, but the look in Jisung’s eye is trapping his words in his mouth, so he is silent instead.

“Can you repeat that for me?” Jisung asks as he presses himself even further into Chenle’s personal space. “I want to hear you say it again.”

“Say.. say what again?” Chenle questions, opting for playing stupid. He can’t believe Jisung is teasing (?) him like this. The rational side of him wants to push Jisung away, but the fantastical, love-struck, girlish side of him wants to savor it for just a bit longer. That ‘longer’ is just a few seconds, because Chenle is practically seeing stars by the time he registers the feeling of Jisung’s hand snaking itself around his waist.

“Say that you want to,” Jisung repeats, his forehead right up against Chenle’s. Chenle thanks every God he knows that the sun has set and no one can see him in such a compromised position. “Please?”

Chenle doesn’t know what he did to be stuck like this with Jisung, but any curses he thinks have been placed against him are diminshed when he says, “I want you… I want you to… to kiss… to kiss me..”

Jisung doesn’t even give Chenle a moment to breathe, before his other hand is coming up and he’s cupping the back of Chenle’s head, tilting his chin up so he can meet his lips with his own.

Jisung’s lips are softer then Chenle thought they would be. They’re so delicate against Chenle’s own, the plush skin dragging carefully against his lips. 

Chenle swears he’s dreaming.

But that thought- that this could possibly be fake, something his brain has uselessly conjured up, it’s gone the second Chenle feels Jisung’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip.

_Oh?_

Chenle is weak to Jisung’s illustrations, his mouth falling open almost immediately upon Jisung’s invitation.

Chenle finds himself groaning against Jisung’s mouth the further they entangle themselves around each other, the chill of the night not even bothering them anymore- all they have is this moment. This obscure, esoteric, lovely moment.

Chenle isn’t sure what exactly is going on, but he doesn’t care. He’s in Jisung’s arms.

Moments only last a second though, and it isn’t long before Chenle and Jisung are pulling apart, Chenle’s head landing against Jisung’s chest as he tries to catch his breath.

It is quiet for a few moments, as the wind whips passed them and Chenle is reminded that they are standing on a roof in early February, and he is so cold his bones are nearly chattering against his skin. He leans his head away from Jisung, not yet detaching them in fear of breaking the spell that seems to have trapped them in this frame of time. Chenle can’t bear to leave it behind just yet.

“How was that?” Jisung’s voice suddenly comes as he looks down into Chenle’s eyes. His voice is a bit hoarse, and Chenle wants to kiss the pain away. “Was it good?”

“It was great,” Chenle answers, his voice small between his and Jisung’s bodies. “But I… Well.. I think we need to talk about this.. right? Unless I’m reading it wrong..?”

“You didn’t get the message?” 

“What.. message?” Chenle asks, his hair going wild with a gust if wind that comes blowing through them. He doesn’t like that he can feel space between him and Jisung’s bodies, so he presses himself just a bit closer. “Did you text me? Or?”

“No, no,” Jisung replies, a laugh bellowing out of him. “In the kiss.. there was a message.”

Chenle’s cheeks go pink as he is reminded that yes, they did just _kiss_. He shakes his head as he tries to figure out what Jisung is saying.

“Let me try again.” Is all Chenle hears before his lips are once again against Jisung’s, and he feels butterflies erupt in his belly over the fact that Jisung is kissing him _again_ , meaning that this wasn’t a birthday present or a Go-Stop wish. This is a kiss.. from Jisung.

And finally the message comes out clear across Chenle’s mind.

When they part again, Chenle nods slowly, not matching Jisung’s gaze in fear that he’ll lose himself even further in Jisung- if that was even possible.

“Glad you understand,” Jisung says, before he grabs Chenle’s hand and starts ushering him towards the door. “I would have haad to kiss you until you understood- and I think it’s a bit too cold for that.”

“It isn’t too cold inside,” Chenle is quick to reply. “And I’m not too sure I got the message… maybe you can try sending it again?”

“Who knew my boyfriend was so cheeky?” Jisung asks, a grin on his face as he and Chenle start walking down the stairs.

“Boyfriend?” Chenle asks, his cheeks burning at the implication that him and Jisung were dating.

“Won’t you be?” Jisung says. “As a proper birthday present.”

Chenle pretends to contemplate the question, before he nods- a bright smile on his lips. “Sure.”

Jisung stops where he is on the stairs, looking into Chenle’s eyes before he kisses his forehead. “I think this is the best birthday ever.”

“It isn’t your birthday yet, though.” Chenle replies.

“Sure it is,” Jisung beams. He reaches over to Chenle’s wrist, showing him the face of his watch, which simply reads: _00:00_

Chenle smiles, before leaning up on his toppy-toes and pressing a quick kiss to Jisung’s lips. It’s sweet. He leans away from Jisung, not settling back onto his feet just yet as he speaks slowly against Jisung’s space,

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! firstly i just want to say happy birthday jisung! how fun ahahahhah uhm i hope you enjoyed this one! i had a weird amount of fun writing it .. although that kiss scene gave me goosebumps because i was cringing so hard LMFAO anyways! thank you for reading this <3
> 
> my twt and cc: @zhongwritings  
> please be sure to check out my aus and other fics posted both here and on twitter!  
> comments and kudos are Very Much Appreciated <333


End file.
